A conventional endless track assembly for a track-type tractor or the like comprises a plurality of track shoes secured to a pair of laterally spaced articulated link assemblies. Each of the link assemblies comprises a plurality of articulated links with each pair of adjacent links being interconnected by a pin and a bushing. An outer end of the pin is normally secured to the outboard link whereas the bushing is secured to the inboard link whereby the bushing and inboard link are adapted to pivot relative to the pin and outboard link. The bushing constitutes a torsional element which provides a degree of torsional stiffness which gives rise to ancillary problems, such as a scrubbing effect between the bushing and a driving sprocket of the tractor.
The torsional stiffness of the bushing causes the track assembly to be stiff with regard to torsional loads acting about the axis of the link assembly. Such loading is encountered when a track shoe is loaded at an edge thereof. This loading is a major cause of the potential loss of press fit between the bushing and the attached link. In addition, endless track assemblies of this type oftentimes employ a pair of ring seals on the outboard ends of the pins.